


endearment

by hvghsdancy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham speaks French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvghsdancy/pseuds/hvghsdancy
Summary: Will Graham speaks french and Hannibal can't help but wonder what it would sound like directed at him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 190





	endearment

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first posted hannigram fic and because my twitter timeline has been full of sad post-fall hannigram, here is my attempt at a happy hannigram fic. also will graham speaks french!
> 
> this is not edited and as always, i own nothing!

“Fucking hell, mon cher! What have you done to yourself?” Will exclaimed with a laugh, causing Hannibal to look up from his book. Will was crouched in front of Winston at the back door. The dog was covered in mud and soil, tail wagging happily. Will’s smile was bright as he ran his hands over Winston’s dirty, matted fur, rubbing over his ears and back affectionately. “You’re a giant mess, you know that?” 

Hannibal watched as Will interacted with the dog, the sound of Will’s French still ringing in his ears. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised at Will’s words, considering they had been residing in a small town on the coast of France. Will was bound to pick up a few words from the locals he interacted with. But what had surprised Hannibal the most was the slight accent coating Will’s french.

“Come cher, before Hannibal gets upset that you’re making such a mess.” Will whispered to the dog before backing Winston back onto the back porch. Will came back inside, the door closing behind him as he went to go get the dog’s tub when he finally noticed Hannibal’s eyes on him. Will paused and quirked an eyebrow at him, an amused yet confused smirk on his lips. Hannibal turned his attention back to his book and listened as Will left the room. 

Will dragged the metal tub to the back porch, leaving the back door cracked open. Hannibal felt the cool outdoor breeze blow through their house, carrying Will’s voice with it. Will was talking to Winston as he hosed him down, his voice carrying a liveliness Hannibal had only heard when it was directed at the dog. For months after their fall into the Atlantic, Will had barely spoken to him, the only words directed his way were when they were in public, putting on a charade of two loving husbands. So Hannibal tried not to push, no matter how much he missed conversing with the man. 

When Will came back after drying Winston, the dog bouncing at his side, trying to coax him into playing, Hannibal finally set his book down. 

“Winston dug up part of your garden,” he said as he playfully pushed Winston’s head and scratched behind his ear. “It was an unfinished part but I’ll fix it tomorrow morning.” Will sunk down onto the loveseat across from Hannibal’s armchair. Winston left Will’s side to nudge at Hannibal’s knee, his tongue lolling. “See, he’s come to apologize. You can’t be mad at him.”

Hannibal sighed as he looked at Winston. He kept his hands folded over his book even though he was tempted to stroke over Winston’s ears. He felt Will watching him, waiting for Hannibal to react to the dog. When Hannibal didn’t move, he heard Will sigh. “Winston, come here mon cher.” There it is again. The unfamiliar accent curling over the words. “Hannibal’s not amused by your antics.”

Winston gave Hannibal’s leg one more nudge before crossing the room to jump on the loveseat, head dropping on Will’s thigh. Will stroked through Winston’s fur as he gazed at Hannibal. “You’re not actually mad, are you?”

Hannibal sighed and fixed the man with a look of annoyance. “I would be more annoyed if he wasn’t a dog, William. He’s lucky in that regard, I would have considered him rude.”

Will rolled his eyes but laughed nonetheless. “Tu est un vrai casse-couille.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow in amusement. “You know, Will, I’m fluent in french. I went to boarding school in France for years.”

“God Hannibal, of course I know that. I do listen to you when you speak.” Will rolled his head back against the sofa, closing his eyes.

Hannibal let them sit in silence for a while, he watched as Will rhythmically stroked Winston’s side as the dog dozed on the couch. “Tell me, Will, when did you learn french? Your accent is very interesting.”

Will didn’t answer him for a few moments, continuing to pet Winston before he opened his eyes. “I was wondering when you’d ask. When I was younger, living in Louisiana, my dad used to bring me down to the boatyard with him on the weekends. A lot of the people there spoke Creole so I picked it up at a young age. When dad moved us up to Michigan, I was taught Quebec french in school. Now that we live here, it’s almost like I have to relearn french due to the differing dialects.” 

Hannibal didn’t say anything, he just rose and moved over to the bar cart set in the corner of the room. He poured Will some whiskey and poured some wine of himself. 

“Do you enjoy speaking french? I noticed you only use it around Winston when we’re not in town,” he asked as he crossed the room again.

“I don’t mind it,” Will said, accepting the glass from Hannibal and taking a sip. “Why are you asking? Are you jealous I never direct any of it towards you, chéri?” Will’s teasing tone caught Hannibal off guard. He found himself fiddling with the gold band around his ring finger before he grabbed his wine glass, taking a sip. Will noticed his movement. He brought his left hand to rub over his stubble, his matching gold band catching in the dim light. “I see. Do you want me to call you terms of endearment when we’re in public? To lay my claim on you in front of everyone through my lovesick words?” Will put aside his whiskey and stood up. Winston let out a huff of annoyance before settling where Will had been sitting. He slowly walked across the room, behind Hannibal’s chair, his hand trailing along the back. “What would you like me to call you, dear husband? Mon amour? Mon cher?” He leaned down to press a kiss to Hannibal’s cheek, stunning the man, “Mon ciel étoilé, mon rayon de soleil?”

Hannibal let out a loud, irritated exhale as he felt embarrassment burn across his cheeks. He caught Will’s trailing hand, pressing a quick kiss to the palm of his hand before letting him go. “I think that’s quite enough, William. You’ve proved your point.”

“Have I? What’s my point, Hannibal?” Will settled on the arm of Hannibal’s chair, taking his wine glass from his hand and taking a sip before fixing him with an affectionate look. Hannibal’s breath caught in his throat. He never thought he’d be privy to that look again. “Tell me what you want, Hannibal. I’m surprised you didn’t mention this sooner, cher, considering you have no qualms about calling me darling when we are around your society friends.”

Will handed Hannibal the wine glass and rested his arm along the back of the chair, his fingers ghosting over Hannibal’s hair. 

“Does that bother you?” Hannibal whispered, tilting his head back slightly to look up at Will.

Will smiled slightly, “No.” He yawned, rolling his neck a little bit before saying, “I’m going to head to bed.”

Hannibal gave him a short nod before looking away from Will and sipping at his wine. Will stood up, raising his arms over his head as he stretched. Winston raised his head to watch Will, tail wagging as Will made his way over to him. Will pressed a kiss to the dog’s head and affectionately scratched him under his chin, whispering quick words to the dog. When Will reached the doorway, he paused and turned around. Hannibal didn’t look at him, intent on finishing his wine before dragging himself to his own bed. 

“Mon cher, are you coming?” Will cooed at the dog, leaning against the door frame. Hannibal swallowed and settled back in his armchair, looking at the dog as he watched Will. When Winston didn’t react, setting his head back down and closing his eyes, he expected Will to continue upstairs. When the man didn’t move, Hannibal glanced over to see blue eyes fixed on him. “So are you?”

Hannibal couldn’t help but blink in surprise, his mouth tweaking in confusion. He set down his glass and rose to his feet. Will smiled and stretched out his hand, patiently waiting as Hannibal crossed the room, taking his hand. 

“Wise choice, mon beau. I might not have fixed your garden out of spite,” He whispered before leading them upstairs to Will’s bedroom.

When they finally settled in bed, Will rolled over until he was lying on top of Hannibal, his head tucked under Hannibal’s chin and his arm wound tight around Hannibal’s waist. Hannibal curled his arms around Will’s torso, pressing a kiss to Will’s curls.

“Goodnight, darling.”

“Bonne nuit, mon amour.”

**Author's Note:**

> they may seem ooc but i mean what do you expect from soft hannigram  
> ok so french translations (feel free to correct me)  
> mon cher: my dear  
> tu est un vrai casse-couille: basically you are a pain in the ass  
> mon amour: my love  
> mon ciel étoilé: my starry sky  
> mon rayon de soleil: my ray of sun  
> mon beau: my handsome  
> bonne nuit: good night


End file.
